Verdades
by alexa.dbz1
Summary: La relacion de Vegeta y Bulma esta a punto de terminar, Bulma viaja al pasado en intento por entender mejor la situacion de Vegeta y que lo hizo convertirse en un hombre asi, pero no se imagina que un desperfecto de la maquina del tiempo la traeria al Japon antiguo, Vegeta entendera que las oportunidades solo se presentan una vez en la vida y sufriras sino supiste aprovecharla.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: ANGUSTIAS**

Había pasado ya casi un año desde la batalla contra Cell, la Tierra vivía periodos de paz y armonía, claro todos los guerreros z estaban tristes por la muerte de Goku, pero aceptaban su decisión y ahora seguir con sus vidas era su objetivo, pero había personas que no estaban tan tranquilas al respecto, de hecho sufrían en estos momentos de paz, una de ellas era Milk, ella no pudo aceptar que Goku decidiera quedarse muerto en vez de estar con su familia, y por eso ella sentía que de nuevo su esposo los abandonaba, sin embargo, se propuso ser fuerte por sus hijos y así lo haría.

Por otro lado estaba Bulma, Vegeta había entrado en crisis, y los más afectados eran ella y Trunks, a quienes Vegeta trataba peor que mal, Bulma trato con todas sus fuerzas de ayudarlo a superar esa etapa, pero lo único que consiguió fueron insultos y palabras hirientes, pero en el fondo ella sabía que eran ciertas, su vida se había convertido en un infierno y lo único que la animaba era su hijo.

_-¡¿Qué esperas para irte?! ¡Estoy harta Vegeta! Ya ha sido suficiente para mí... y creo que también para ti... por favor basta...-Dijo Bulma mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro._

_-Eso es lo que pienso hacer humana, y déjate de lloriqueos estúpidos, aunque es para lo único que sirves ¿no?-Dijo el para luego irse._

_-...- Bulma se mordió el labio fuertemente para evitas soltar un sollozo, y fue a recoger la silla que Vegeta había lanzado hace un momento._

Se encontraba en su laboratorio terminando arreglos de su último invento, era tarde y había estado casi todo el día ahí, pero no se rendiría, no ahora, estaba ella sola en casa sus padres se habían llevado de viaje al pequeño Trunks de un año, a Disney.

_-Vamos querida-Dijo su madre animadamente mientras lavaba los trastes- Es por su cumpleaños, además creo que tu también mereces unas vacaciones, mientras nos llevamos a Trunks deberías irte a algún lugar a relajarte-_

_-No lo sé mamá, no quiero separarme de Trunks tanto tiempo...-Dijo Bulma mientras la ayudaba a secar._

_-Hay hija-La señora Briefs puso una mano en su hombro- Te estas aferrando mucho a Trunks, es un varoncito hija, necesita crecer con carácter._

_-Es mi hijo mamá, no puedes...-Se vio interrumpida por su madre._

_-Hija, sé que a veces puedo ser muy distraída pero, yo sé por qué estas así con Trunks, y no te preocupes, es tu vida y yo no tengo derecho a meterme en ella, pero no soluciones tus problemas aferrándote a tu hijo-Dijo su madre, en un tono que pocas veces había escuchado de ella._

Bulma sonrió, su madre tenía toda la razón y por eso había dejado a Trunks ir con ellos, ahora solamente mantenía su mente ocupada en su nuevo proyecto, inventas era algo que la mantenía alejada de su realidad. Y esta vez su proyecto sería grande, una máquina del tiempo. Si su yo del pasado la había hecho, ella también podría, pero esta vez no habría motivos de vida o muerte, era un viaje más bien para otra cosa.

**Okey, bueno este es uno de los fics que les había prometido, es un crossover y pues mucho me han animado y se los agradezco mucho :D se que es un poco corta pero les prometo el siguiente cap mas largo, pero primero me gustaría sabes su opinion, adios cuidense . **


	2. Capitulo 2

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Fic: Verdades_

_Género: Romance/Drama/Adventure_

_Pareja: /...confidencial…/_

_Series: Dragon ball Z & Inuyasha_

_Ni Dragon Ball, ni Inuyasha me pertenecen solo la trama es inventada por mí con la finalidad de entretenimiento :)_

_Palabras: 5,103_

**CAPITULO 2**

**(...)**

Bulma sonrió satisfecha, por fin había terminado, la máquina del tiempo estaba al fin terminada, ahora lo último que tenía que hacer era darse una ducha y alistar todo para el viaje, decidió vestirse con algo ligero, tampoco quiera ir con algo incómodo como lo sería un vestido así que se puso unas legins negras unas botas café, una camiseta de tirantes también negra y una camisa café claro manga corta la cual dejo abierta, amarro, su ya largo cabello, que había logrado gracias a una loción que había hecho para su padre, pero que la termino utilizando también ella.

_Flash back_

_-¿Oye viste su corte? Mejor su hubiera quedado calva jajajaja-Se rieron una mujeres jóvenes de cabello largo._

_-Jajajaja, si es cierto, todo el mundo sabe que las mujeres atractivas somos las de cabello largo-Comento una rubia de largo cabello._

_Bulma quien había ido al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de las mujeres desde la fila de a lado, en esos momentos ella se encontraba algo desmoralizada por su situación con Vegeta, así que no lo pensó dos veces y se aplicó la loción para hacer crecer el cabello que había inventado para su padre, y al día siguiente su cabello ya llegaba más abajo de la espalda, y para suerte de ella se veía más bonita que antes._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Termino de sujetarse el cabello dejando caer algunos mechones a los costados, y guardo sus cosas, provisiones, un arma, y algo de ropa, tampoco planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo solo iría lo suficiente, guardo las capsulas en su estuche y se dirigió al laboratorio, tomo el brazalete que había construido hace poco, el cual le permitía ocultar su ki y dejarla fuera de vista por un corto periodo de tiempo, la máquina del tiempo también tenía ese arreglo solo que esta no tenía un límite temporal. Ella ya había tomado todas las precauciones para evitar alterar su línea temporal, registro por segunda vez sus cosas.

-Mmmm creo que llevare algo para pasar el rato-Dijo mientras guardaba unos cuantos libros en las capsulas y guardaba su estuche de capsulas en su camisa-Bien creo que esto es suficiente, después de todo el viaje será algo largo-Seguidamente se subió a la Maquina y activo todo para el despegue, se sentó en el asiento principal y despego.

-"¿Podre entenderte Vegeta?"-Se preguntó mientras veía como la tierra desaparecía.

_**5 horas más tarde**_

-Vaya que aburrido...-Se dijo a si misma Bulma mientras cerraba el libro que había leído ya 5 veces-Bueno creo que dormiré un rato...-Se reclino en el asiento y se colocó los audífonos para escuchar música, sin embargo no podía dormir, así que se concentró en la vista de afuera, la velocidad a la que iba hacia que los colores se difuminaran se veía muy bonito.

-Vegeta... *suspiro* "¿Dónde estarás? Mientras yo trato de comprenderte y salvar nuestra relación, tú de seguro debes estar gozando de tu libertad, de todas formas creo que solo necesitaste que yo te lo dijera, para al fin, poder librarte de nosotros..."-Pensó Bulma con una expresión triste.

La alarma la saco de sus pensamientos, y se levantó de repente, tecleo algunas cosas, y leyó en el computador: FALLO EN EL SISTEMA, CAMPO MAGNETICO DETECTADO.

-¡Oh no! Esto no bueno...-Bulma, tecleo otras cosas, y enseguida apareció la imagen, de algo acercándose a gran velocidad hacia la máquina.

-¡Diablos! ¡No puede ser! Jamás imagine que...-Hizo una pausa-Un agujero negro...-Susurro- Estoy acabada...-Bulma chanco sus manos en los controles, sabía lo que eso significaba, había estudiado a fondo ese fenómeno, y al parecer en su viaje se había abierto un agujero negro-Solo tengo dos finales, que me elimine, oh que me traslade hacia otro lugar...-Se dijo, el agujero ya estaba llegando donde ella , y Bulma no podía hacer más que observar, no había escape de algo tan grande como eso, de pronto sintió la maquina sacudirse violentamente, haciendo que se golpee la cabeza, quedando inconsciente, lo último que Bulma escucho fuel el ruido de las alarmas y quedo inconsciente.

/... /

-¡Bulma!-Vegeta despertó bruscamente, y miro hacia un lado, no se encontraba en su habitación en CC sino en un planeta a punto de estallar, al parecer se había quedado inconsciente, con esfuerzo se levantó y voló hacia su cámara de Gravedad, y puso las coordenadas para dirigirse a la tierra, tenía un mal presentimiento y no dejaba de dolerle el pecho.

~..~

Bulma abrió los ojos con dificultad, y lo primero que vio fue un hermoso cielo y el estar rodeada de grandes árboles, escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros tranquilizándola.

¿Acaso estaba muerta?-Pensó Bulma, cuando trato de moverse su torso no le respondía- Quizás aún no...-Con un esfuerzo sobre humano se levantó, no sentía una pierna y su cabeza la estaba matando, miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en un bosque.

-¿Bosque? Acaso... ¿estoy en... la tierra?-Se preguntó, y eso le dio algo de esperanza, quizás el agujero negro la había mandado directo a la tierra... aunque había algo que la hacía dudar... Camino hacia su Máquina del tiempo, o lo que quedaba y la encapsulo, no podía arriesgarse, si es que realmente no estaba en la tierra y alguien se daba cuenta de que ella estaba ahí.

Camino o más bien se tambaleo todo lo que sus piernas podían, pero ese bosque parecía muy grande, además su cuerpo no ayudaba, sintió que la seguían pero al voltear no había nada, cuando finalmente sus piernas empezaban a fallarle sintió un gruñido detrás de ella, volteo y había lo que parecía un perro enorme, en posición para atacar, Bulma se asustó y empezó a aumentar la velocidad, y el perro se dispuso a perseguirla, corrió todo lo que pudo pero sus piernas ya no le respondían, se detuvo al ver que había llegado a un risco y el perro estaba detrás de ella dispuesto a saltar y atacarla en cualquier momento, miro hacia abajo del risco pero lo único que podía visualizar era niebla. Bulma pensaba que sería mejor morir por una caída que despedazada por ese animal, así que sin más se lanzó al vacío.

Fue cayendo, en una caída que parecía ser infinita, solo veía niebla...

-Al parecer voy a morir aquí...-Susurro Bulma para cerrar los ojos, sin embargo sintió el agua recorrerle en totalidad, había caído en agua, pero ya no tenía fuerzas ni para moverse, sintió hundirse y ella no podía hacer nada, la respiración empezaba a faltarle, y Bulma volvió a sumirse en oscuridad.

-Henna Onna... (Forastera)-Un pequeño susurro fue escuchado, pero Bulma solo pensaba que estaba delirando.

-Henna...-Volvió a escucharlo, pero esta vez sintió una pequeña mano posarse en su pecho, Bulma abrió los ojos, por la sorpresa y vio a una pequeña niña con un kimono largo y cabello Azul y ojos azul oscuro, observarla sin expresión, y vio como de su manito emanaba luz-Respira-Dijo la niña.

Bulma en un principio pensó que era una locura, pero al final la obedeció, y fue su sorpresa al ver cómo podía respirar bajo el agua.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Bulma.

-Mi nombre es Fukami, y soy una ninfa del agua de las profundidades-Dijo la niña con una voz neutra-Eres una extraña, el cielo me ha contado que has venido de otro mundo de otra Tierra.

-...-Asintió.

-Has caído en mi lago por una ilusión del peligro que te presente,

-¿El perro?

-...-Asintió.

-Gracias por salvarme-Dijo Bulma

-Bulma... te he salvado con una finalidad, la madre tierra me ha dicho que en este mundo tu también eres una ninfa del agua-Paso sus manitas por el cabello de Bulma.

-¿Qué?-

-Sin embargo tendrás que volver a la tierra, se te ha otorgado un don-Puso un dedo sobre la frente de Bulma donde apareció un zafiro en forma circular-Tienes que volver a la Tierra, busca a la miko Kagome, pero no le digas sobre nuestra existencia, no por ahora.

-¿Y que se supone que hare con esa sacerdotisa?-Pregunto Bulma.

-Tendrás respuestas, aunque creo que ya sabes que este no es tu planeta ¿cierto? La miko viene también del futuro-La niña comenzó a desaparecer.

-Espera Fukami!

-...-Volteo.

-¿Y cuál es la finalidad con la que me salvaste?-Pregunto.

-Ya lo sabrás-Y luego desapareció.

Bulma abrió los ojos mientras su cabeza salía del agua, y tomo un gran respiro, miro hacia los lados y se encontraba en el centro de un enorme lago, nado hasta la orilla y se quitó la camisa mientras respiraba agitada.

-¿Me la abre imaginado todo?-Pensó Bulma para caer rendida en el pasto, se tocó la frente y efectivamente en el centro de este estaba el zafiro, no se lo había imaginado cuando bajo el brazo comenzó a sentir ardor, Tenía un raspón profundo y este estaba comenzando a sangrar, a pesar de que Fukami la había curado, seguro se lo había hecho nadando.

-Tsk-Solo lo había rosado y le dolía horriblemente, Bulma observo la herida y después de un rato coloco toda su mano en ella y la apretó-¡Tsk!-Hizo una mueca de dolor, pero una extraña luz celeste comenzaba salir de su mano, al momento de levantarla la herida había desaparecido.

-Me pregunto si estaré soñando todo esto...-Dijo para sí misma, mientras caía rendida en el pasto.

/... /

Bulma se encontraba haciendo secar su ropa, se había puesto solo una camisa lo bastante grande como para tapar sus atributos ya que todas sus capsulas estaban mojadas, sin embargo se hacía tarde y en la noche la ropa iba a ser más difícil de secar, y además no sabía que peligros habría.

-Debe haber alguna forma de hacerlo rápido- Pensó

Si tengo poderes relacionadas con el agua seguro que debe haber alguna forma de sacarla de mi ropa.

Bulma levanto dos dedos hacia arriba y vio como toda el agua de su ropa subía.

-¿Funcionara también con mi cabello?-Repitió la acción y efectivamente ya se encontraba seca, pero no sabía qué hacer con el agua, así que movió su mano rápidamente hacia el lago, el agua cayo a una gran velocidad ahí.

-Vaya...-Se dijo, se puso su ropa ya seca y se dispuso a irse en busca de esa tal Kagome.

**POV BULMA**

Necesito hacer lo que pueda para volver a mi mundo, Fukami me dijo que esta no era la tierra, sin embargo todo parecía tan igual, los árboles, los animales, en cielo, todo, quizás... ¡Claro! El agujero negro me envió a un universo paralelo de la tierra, Pero esta si era la tierra, solo que más antigua, por lo visto lo que mayor cubría era la vegetación, y eso en mi época es muy limitado, pero tenía que encontrar la manera de regresar, pero eso de encontrar un agujero negro de nuevo y que este la lleve a su dimensión... iba a ser imposible, quizás podría encontrar un agujero negro, pero las probabilidades de que este la llevara a su dimensión eran casi nulas, y además no sabría si podría construir una máquina del tiempo sabiendo que se encontraba en la Tierra antigua.

Unas luces me distrajeron vi a unos hombre enfrente mío con antorchas y lanzas, mire alrededor me encontraba en la entrada de una pequeña aldea, seguir ese sendero había sido buena idea

-¿Quién eres y a que has venido?-Dijo un hombre viejo, algo gordo, pero con expresión tranquila, al contrario de los demás que me veían como si en cualquier momento me fuera a convertir en un demonio, todos vestían ropas antiguas, sino me equivoco me encontraba en el Japón antiguo.

-Emmm...- Vi como los demás hombres me miraban de arriba abajo- Soy Bulma, soy una médico de una región lejana.

-¿Así?-Dijo el hombre.

-¡Señor! ¡¿No ve que esa mujer es muy extraña?! Solo mire su cabello, ninguna mujer de esta Tierra tiene ese color de cabello, piense que puede ser una bruja que en cualquier momento nos atacará!- ¿Bruja? ¡¿Pero quién demonios se creía?!-Además esas ropas son muy extrañas y...

-Óyeme tu! Como te atreves a hablarme así! Por su puesto que no soy una bruja! Tonto... soy una mujer muy importante de dónde vengo!-Deje a todos los demás en shock, y unos retrocedieron.

-¿Así y de dónde vienes?-Pregunto el hombre viejo tranquilamente

-Del Oeste...-Dije

-¿Y a que has venido a nuestra aldea?-

-Pues me encontraba haciendo un viaje en busca de una planta, pero se me hizo tarde y necesito un lugar en donde Quedarme...

-¡¿Así y como nos pagaras?!-Dijo el hombre que me había molestado.

-Yo tengo dinero...-

-¡Da igual porque...

-Silencio... Moku, está bien puedes quedarte, esa cabaña de ahí, está vacía, puedes usarla.-Sonrió sinceramente.

-Enserio? Gracias!-Dijo Bulma entusiasmada.

-No hay problema, pero antes porque no vienes a cenar a mi casa? Mi esposa se alegrara de recibir vistas.-

-Eh? Claro Gracias...

-Pero Señor...-Dijo Moku

-Silencio Moku, ya pueden irse-Hizo señas para que los demás se fueran.-Bien acompáñame.

-...-Asentí-

-No le hagas caso, es muy desconfiado, pero en el fondo solo quiere proteger la aldea-

-...-Asentí.

-Bien aquí es-

Después de haber cenado en casa del señor Itaki se disponía a irse, era tarde y se encontraba cansada.

-Disculpe señora... Sabe dónde puedo darme un baño, se lo agradecería-

-Claro pequeña por aquí cerca hay un pequeño río pero es suficientemente profundo como para que te bañes, solo cruza los arboles atrás de la casa-Dijo amablemente.

-se lo agradezco mucho! Gracias por la comida, buenas noches, despídame del señor Itaki.

-Claro, hasta luego-Se despidió

Bulma salió disparada hacia el lago aunque le parecía algo extraño bañarse en un río ya que toda su vida había tenido una ducha o una bañera así que para ella era algo nuevo.

-Bien aquí vamos...-Se quitó la ropa y entro al lago, pero dio un respingo al sentir el agua helada en su piel, se apresuró a terminar de bañarse y se vistió con ropa nueva y más cómoda un pantalón de deportes de algodón y su camiseta de tirantes y fue a dormir.

-Este lugar es agradable... El aire no es tan pesado y te hace sentir relajada... Además hay gente muy amable... Aun así deseo volver a mi mundo...

A la mañana siguiente Bulma despertó temprano se vistió con un pantalón azul y una camiseta de tirantes blancas y unas zapatillas, y fue a la cabaña del señor Itaki.

-Buenos días Itaki san-

-Buenos días Bulma-sama ¿ya se va?-pregunto al ver la prisa de ella.

-Si muchas gracias aquí está su pago-Le dio uno de sus pendientes de oro.

-No señorita, no es necesario además es mucho lo que usted me está dando-Dijo el

-Insisto-

-Señorita yo también insisto, es mucho lo que usted me está pagando... Por lo menos déjeme darle algunas cosas para su viaje.

-Está bien

El señor Itaki trajo una bolsa con provisiones comida y esas cosas y se la entrego.

-Gracias, una cosa más sabe dónde vive la miko Kagome?-Se cruzó la bolsa.

-La miko de ropas extrañas? Claro ella vive en la aldea de Kaede- El señor Itaki dio indicaciones y después de despedirse Bulma emprendió su viaje, llegaría al atardecer si no se detenía, y así fue en su camino Bulma pudo apreciar la hermosa naturaleza, le dé recordaba a cuando viajaba junto a Goku, para buscar las esferas del dragón

-Esferas del dragón... Me pregunto si en este universo existirán... Eso facilitaría que yo regrese a mi mundo, ya preguntare después...- Pensó, en su estadía en la aldea del señor Itaki gracias a su esposa había aprendido un poco de cocina a la antigua... No por nada ella era un genio.

El camino había sido largo y Bulma calculo que no le faltaba mucho por llegar, así que se detuvo solo un momento para comer algo, unas cuantas frutas serian suficiente, después del pequeño descanso siguió su camino, después de un rato en el comienzo del atardecer ella ya había llegado, vio que la descripción de la aldea era exacta así que se apresuró, llego a la entrada y vio como los aldeanos de ahí la miraban extrañados, y uno de ellos corrió hacia algún lugar, avance un poco más pero antes vi como una anciana con un kimono blanco y rojo se ponía delante de mí y me veía sorprendida, también estaba con una pequeña niña con un bonito kimono.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto la anciana, aun sorprendida.

-Disculpe pero yo necesito hablar con la miko Kagome-Dije despacio trate de sonar amable.

-Vienes del tiempo de Kagome chan?-Pregunto la niña, yo Sonreí cariñosamente.

-Algo así pequeña...

-Bien te llevare con ella-Dijo la anciana y empezó a caminar y yo la seguí-Rin vuelve a la casa y deja las hierbas ahí, si quieres puedes ir a jugar-

-Está bien...- Se despidió.

-¿Me podría decir su nombre?

- Soy Kaede- Dijo -Cuál es tu nombre señorita?

-Bulma, un placer Kaede sama-

Llegamos a una montaña llena de flores y plantas, ahí había una mujer de cabello negro con los mismos trajes que Kaede, solo que ella era mucho más joven.

-Kagome-La llamo kaede a lo cual ella volteo era una mujer muy bonita tenía un semblante amable, me miro a mi y vi una expresión de sorpresa un su rostro.

-...-No dijo nada.

-Las señorita a pedido hablar contigo las dejare solas-Kaede se fue y Kagome inmediatamente se levantó y se acercó a mí.

-Pe... Pero ¿Cómo? tu vien...es de mi época?

-Miko Kagome no es así al menos no del todo, he venido aquí porque usted tampoco es de esta época.

-puedes explicarme por favor?

-Yo vengo de un futuro mucho más lejano que el suyo, pero de un universo diferente, supongo que has estudiado eso en la escuela verdad, sobre el universo, bien yo construí una máquina del tiempo para viajar al pasado, pero un agujero negro se abrió en este y fui transportada a este universo, mi máquina del tiempo está completamente destruida y yo estuve gravemente herida, así que fui curada por las personas de una aldea las cuales al ver mi ropa me hablaron de usted, así que en cuanto me recupere decidí ir a verla, no conozco mucho de este universo, nada además de que se ubica en la era feudal del Japón antiguo, y que aquí suceden cosas por así decir mágicas, me podría explicar eso por favor?-

-Vaya... Yo...- Kagome se quedó pensativa unos minutos- Jamás me hubiera imaginado que en el futuro de tu mundo pudieran construir cosas como esas, y mucho menos eso de universos paralelos... Pero se que dices la verdad, pues te explicaré más de este mundo.

Kagome le contó toda la historia de cuando ella llego aquí por medio de la perla, y la batalla con Naraku. y todo lo que sabía del Japón antiguo

-Vaya yo tampoco me imaginaba eso de los demonios y la magia... Y después el poso se cerró y ya no pudiste regresar jamás?

-No, mi mayor deseo era quedarme, así que después de volver aquí el poso jamás ha vuelto a abrirse...

-Vaya tu amor por ese tal Inuyasha ha debido ser muy fuerte.

-Si...-Kagome se sonrojo.-Ah por cierto no te había preguntado tu nombre.

-Soy Bulma Briefs-Estiro su mano, Kagome la estrecho

-Kagome Higurashi, es bueno tener a alguien de casi tu misma época- Sonrió alegremente.

-Si... Kagome dime... Hay alguna forma de que yo pueda regresar, alguna otra cosa que me pueda llevar a mi tiempo?-Dijo seriamente Bulma y con un dejo de tristeza.

-Pues... No...-Kagome negó, y vio la expresión triste de Bulma

-Quizás podamos encontrar la forma... Realmente he visto muchas cosas inusuales en este mundo, estoy segura de que debe haber algo que te regrese a tu mundo.

-Gracias-Dijo Bulma sonriendo tristemente.

-Vamos adentro Bulma, se está haciendo tarde y Inuyasha debe estar por llegar-Dijo Kagome.

-Está bien-

-Puedes quedarte en la cabaña de allá, nadie la utiliza y está preparada, pero... ¿Porque no vienes a cenar? de paso te presento a todos mis amigos.-Dijo una sonriente Kagome tratando de animar a Bulma.

-No gracias, no me gustaría incomodarlos-

-No Bulma, ellos son muy agradables por favor

-... Está bien...-

-Genial, vamos!

Bulma ayudo a preparar la cena a Kagome, junto con Rin y Kaede.

-Bulma sama! Me puede decir que es esto?-Dijo la pequeña Rin que había tomado el estuche cápsulas.

-Eh? Bueno pequeña es mi estuche de capsulas-La abrió y saco una.-Esta cosa tan pequeñita se puede transformar en un objeto muy grande, yo las invente junto a mi padre cuando tenía 13 años-Sonrió dulcemente

-Vaya Bulma sama! En verdad usted las hizo? Podría mostrarme?-Dijo la pequeña Fin

-Está bien mañana te las muestro.

-Si!

Mientras Bulma conversaba con Rin, Kagome le contó lo sucedido a Kaede, ella trataba de recordar algo que quizás ayude a la chica.

Finalmente los chicos llegaron a cenar, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirarara e Inuyasha, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Bulma, la cual se levantó y les dedico una sonrisa y agito su mano en forma de saludo.

-Hola-Dijo sonriendo tímidamente, Kagome se acercó a ellos y los saludó.

-Chicos! Les presento a Bulma sama, ella pues vino algo así como de mi época-Dijo Kagome,

-Bulma, ella es Sango-Señalo a Sango quien la saludo sonriente.

-Mucho Gusto-Hizo una reverencia leve, llevar esas clases de Japonés antiguo le habían servido de mucho ahora.

-Él es Miroku-El monje hizo una reverencia, y Bulma también

-Shippo-Dijo el pequeño zorro, la saludo amistosamente, pero se subió al hombro de Bulma y comenzó a tocar su cabello.-Tu cabello es muy bonito, aunque algo raro-

-Jejeje Gracias-

-Y él es Inuyasha-Dijo Bulma hizo una reverencia.

-Feh!-Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otro lado, gesto que la hizo recordar a Vegeta

-Inuyasha! Perro tonto se educado!-Le grito Shippo mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-Shippo, idiota! No vuelvas a pegarme-Le devolvió el golpe, y Shippo quedo en el piso, Bulma sonrió levemente la escena era algo cónica.

-Inuyasha!-Grito Kagome, con una expresión molesta.-Abajo!-y Enseguida toda la cara de Inuyasha estaba en el piso.

-Kago-me-Dijo el mientras se sobaba la cara-¿Por qué me haces esto?-

-Solo siéntate que iré a servir la cena-Dijo Kagome molesta.

Todos nos sentamos en un círculo, pero cuando Kagome volvió con la cena hubo un silencio sepulcral.

-Así que vienes de la época de Kagome-chan-Dijo Sango.

-Pues no del todo, vengo de un futuro lejano al de su época, pero de otro universo-Bulma trato de sonar lo más entendible posible.

-Como que de otro universo?-Pregunto Inuyasha que se había interesado en el tema.

-Pues... emmm-Bulma busco las palabras correctas para explicarles-Pues, de un universo paralelo, un universo paralelo es una versión diferente a su mundo, por ejemplo, de donde yo vengo también es la Tierra, pero en esta jamás existieron demonios ni cosas parecidas, a las que hay en su mundo.-Bulma los miro, y vio que si habían entendido por su expresión.

-Vaya... ¿Y cómo es eso posible?-Pregunto Shippo.

-Su mundo debe ser muy aburrido-Dijo Inuyasha Kagome lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Bueno Shippo, en mi mundo, yo era un científica, ósea una mujer muy inteligente que inventaba cosas para ayudar a los demás, yo construí una nave la cual me permitía viajar al pasado y al futuro, pero en mi viaje hacia el pasado, un agujero negro me transporto hacia su mundo-

-¡¿Enserio construiste algo así?!-Dijo Shippo emocionado, Bulma asintió con una sonrisa amable.

-Vaya quien iba a decir que una mujer tan bonita, sea así de inteligente-Dijo Miroku, Sango frunció levemente el ceño.

-jejeje-Bulma sonrió nerviosamente, y se extrañó un poco por su actitud normalmente no era así de tímida.

-Si además la Srta. Bulma invento unas capsulas pequeñas que se transforman en cosas enormes, cuando presionas un botón-Esta vez Rin intervino.

-Vaya! Srta. Bulma me las puede enseñar?-Dijo Sipo

-Claro Shippo, mañana te las enseñare junto con Rin-Shippo le sonrió de oreja a Oreja.

**POV BULMA**

Los amigos de Kagome eran muy amigables, bueno Inuyasha era algo inusual, pero no parecía alguien malo, aunque su último comentario me molesto un poco, si supiera que en mi mundo hay sujetos capaces de destruir planetas enteros en unos minutos, no le parecería tan aburrido, jajajaj bueno pero no me parece el momento correcto para decir eso.

**FIN POV BULMA**

Había transcurrido unas semanas desde que Bulma llego al Sengoku, se había acostumbrado poco a poca a la vida de esa era, pero aun así sufría mucho por no saber cómo regresar a su mundo, quería ver a su hijo, que era lo que en esos momentos le preocupaba, lo extrañaba muchísimo, y también aunque quiera negarlo extrañaba a Vegeta.

Sin embargo, sus días habían sido alegrados gracias Rin y a Shippo, con los cuales se había encariñado muchísimo, y ellos también con ella, también aprendió a tolerar a Inuyasha, Kagome le había contado su historia de amor con el hanyou y se vio conmovida, mas ella le pregunto si tenía alguna pareja pero Bulma evadió la pregunta, no quería hablar de eso.

Había hablado con Fukami solo dos veces, la cual le enseño más cosas acerca de su nuevo papel como ninfa del agua, también había aprendido a defenderse con sus nuevos poderes, pero todavía le faltaba algo de práctica.

/../

_Semas antes (Vegeta)_

_Al llegar a la tierra, no fui directamente a CC, no quería parecer como un idiota regresando después de que Bulma le concedió su... libertad... Ja! como si ella la hubiera tenido alguna vez, Lo único que me ataba ella era el deseo, no sentimentalismos idiotas, ni mucho menos el crio, después de mucho entrenar en el espacio había estado cerca de alcanzar el poder del ssj 2, sin embargo cada vez que estaba a punto de lógralo algo lo detenía, lo paraba... y había pasado solo un día desde que había vuelto a la Tierra, y la idea de regresar a la CC, se veía tentadora, claro que la mujer seguro estaría feliz de verme, y yo simplemente satisfacería mis deseos y luego me iría._

_**Como siempre...**_

_La voz de mi mujer pronunciando aquellas palabras vino a mi mente, y el pensamiento de ella esperándolo, se vio lejano y nublado, y enseguida recordé cada pelea que tuvimos unos meses después del nacimiento del mocoso, hasta después de la batalla contra Cell, mi estómago se removió, la angustia se hizo presente solo unos segundos, al imaginar que ella... _

_¡Tonterías! Claro que ella era de mi propiedad y no permitiría que alguien me quite lo que es mío, pero lo dudo... la mujer siempre va estar esperándome y lo voy a demostrar._

_Volé rápidamente a CC, y aterrice en el balcón, y me concentre buscando el ki de la mujer, pero... no estaba, no lo sentía en ninguna parte, y no solo me refiero a la casa. Me concentre más y seguía sin encontrarlo, Sentí el ki del mocoso acercándose, junto al de los padres de Bulma, pero ella no estaba. Vi la habitación y estaba pulcramente ordenada. y parecía que nadie había estado ahí. Volé hacia otra dirección y aterrice en las montañas, esta vez puse toda mi energía en encontrar su ki, pero este parecía haber desaparecido._

_**~Te tomas demasiadas molestias, por alguien a quien no quieres~**_

_Una voz fémina se escuchó a mi lado pero cuando voltee no había nadie._

_-¡¿Quien anda ahí?!-Dije pero no obtuve respuesta, quizás me lo había imaginado, aunque sonó demasiado real._

_Era un hecho el ki de la mujer no estaba, y solo había una respuesta para eso..._

_¡¿Pero a mí que me importa?! Quizás la mujer no pudo soportar la idea de que yo me fuera y decidió acabar con su vida, pero... eso no suena a ella, ella quiere demasiado al mocoso como para tomar una decisión así._

_-Hmp-Dije para emprender vuelo._

_/.../_

Bulma cargo a Rin, haciéndole un avioncito mientras ambas reían.

-Bulma chan, ¿Cuando me va a tocar a mí?-Dijo Shippo con el ceño fruncido.

-Shippo chan, no te desesperes-Bulma le sonrió cálidamente.

-Bulma se comporta muy cariñosa con ambos, además de que tiene un semblante muy maternal con ellos ¿Crees que ...-Dijo Kagome a Kaede quienes estaba recogiendo la ropa.

-Pues es lo más natural, Bulma es una mujer hecha y derecha, no me parecería raro que ya haya formado una familia en su mundo-Dijo Kaede.

-Pus entonces... eso debe ser más sufrimiento para ella, ya que, no puede regresar-El semblante de Kagome se vio entristecida.

-No adelantemos las cosas Kagome, puede ser también que no, ¿No le has preguntado eso cuando hablaste con ella?-Dijo Kaede compresiva.

-No le pregunte exactamente si tenía una familia, pero le pregunte si tenía una pareja y... pues ella evito responderme y evadió la pregunta, pero vi tristeza en su mirada-

-Entonces lo más probable es que si tenga personas que la esperan en su mundo-Dijo Kaede-No había visto a Rin así de feliz desde que el hermano de Inuyasha la dejo aquí siempre había sido muy tranquila, pero cuando Bulma llegó, se volvió mucho más alegre.

-Me imagino que extraña mucho a Sesshomaru...-Dijo Kagome.

-Hablando de él, no debe tardar en llegar hoy es fin de mes, y es hora de que el venga a visitarla-Dijo Kaede.

-Se nota que Sesshomaru quiere mucho a Rin-Dijo Kagome.

-Srta. Bulma ¿Qué es eso que tiene en su frente?-Pregunto Rin, mientras se sentaban en la hierba.

-Pues esto-Bulma pensó rápido- Es un accesorio que me gusta ponerme, como un adorno-Dijo Bulma sonriendo.

-Vaya... parece como si estuviera en su piel-Dijo Shippo.

-¿Verdad que si?-Sonrió nerviosa.

-Pero igual se ve muy bonita Srta. Bulma-Dijo Rin alegremente.

-Gracias, pequeña-Bulma acaricio la cabecita de Rin cariñosamente.

-Rin-La voz grave y gruesa de un hombre hizo que Rin girara-

-¡Sesshomaru-Sama!-Dijo Rin emocionada mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente y corría a su encuentro.

**BUMMM! Oh dios mío! me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo, apuesto que ustedes también querían que Sesshomaru apareciera y así lo hice :D en fin aquí va las respuestas a sus queridísimos reviews ;)**

**jism: **_**Holaa, bueno no te entendí mucho pero supongo que escribiste que es la primera vez que lees una historia con personajes así, jejeje gracias por darme la oportunidad y me alegro que te guste, adiós cuídate! :D**_

_**Guest: Gracias por tu comentario :) voy a hacer lo posible por seguir así :D **_

_**Prics17: Holasss, me alegro que te haya gustado, ya sé que fue cortito jiji pero no quería adelantar mucho las cosas y bueno este cap es mucho más largo asi que espero que te guste :) **_

_**Hasta luego n.n **_


End file.
